


I Got You

by thecarlonethatalsowrites



Series: Danvers Sisters Week [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5 Times, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform, i tagged graphic violence to be safe but i dont think its too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlonethatalsowrites/pseuds/thecarlonethatalsowrites
Summary: 5 Times Alex Says "I Got You" and 4 Times Kara Does





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Looney Toons references, a jerk wad that pained me to write, Alex being violent, surprise angst (I was not planning to write that, I swear), Alex being difficult, and surprise Sanvers (which I also didn't plan, but happened)

Earth is...a lot. It’s loud and fast and bright, and so, so different than Krypton. There’s a lot Kara must know- must learn- to fit in, the least of which being controlling her powers. Yes, she has powers on this planet. Something her adoptive family won’t let her forget.

She’s slowly but surely reining in her abilities; practicing handshakes with a begrudging Alex, building small structures out of sticks, and constantly trying to remember to keep her feet on the ground. Jeremiah and Eliza are as supportive as can be, but Kara senses a kind of resentment from Alex.

She can’t really blame her. An alien suddenly invading your household and your parents informing you that she’s your new sister whom you have to take care of has to be tough. Especially since Alex was an only child for so long. Kara is an only child too, so she gets it. Although, is she really anyone’s child anymore? Now that her parents are…well, she doesn’t see herself calling Eliza or Jeremiah Mom or Dad anytime soon.

The hardest part of all this is the sudden waves of grief that so often overwhelm her, making her feel small and sad and so alone she feels crushed under the weight of it all, even with her newfound strength. She does her best not to let anyone catch on- she needs enough help as it is- but she’s beginning to think that Eliza suspects that something is up with her abrupt silences and self-isolations.

But despite all that, Kara’s making enough strides towards passing as a human that within a few months the Danvers tell her she can go to school if she feels ready. And Kara feels ready. Sure, she’s learning a ton, but she misses her academics. She wants to make friends she can hang out with like Alex does. She wants to sit at the kitchen table at night doing homework. She wants to feel _normal_.

And yet, now that she’s standing on the curb outside of school, she feels anything but. There are so many noises, and somehow everything is _more_ than it is in the Danvers’ nice, small neighborhood. Kara’s lungs throat closes and her chest tightens as her ears throb and eyes ache and Eliza explained about this but Kara’s never experienced “sensory overload” before and now she’s freaking out.

“Kara. Kara!” A single voice cuts through the barrage of sounds, and kara realizes that Alex is squeezing her arm as tightly as she can, which Kara can barely feel. “What’s up? Are you okay?” Kara drags her wide eyes from the new sights and focuses on Alex’s face. She thinks she sees concern there, which is strange because Alex has been apathetic towards her at best and resentful at worst.

Kara opens her mouth to respond, but no sounds come out; an indicator of how bad this really is. She must look it, too, if Alex is concerned, but despite her best efforts, she can’t communicate a single thing about what she’s experiencing.

“Oh, boy. Mom warned me about this. Come on, let’s go.” Alex starts to drag Kara away from the noisiest part of the sidewalk. “Geeze, you weigh a fricken ton. Come _on_.”

Somehow it gets through to Kara that she should be moving, and she stumbles along with Alex, not even watching where they’re going.

Alex sits her in the shaded grass beneath a tree, so firmly Kara leaves a dent in the earth, and they’re away from the worst of the noise but Kara can _still hear it_ and it’s driving her nuts. Alex must be able to tell because she crouches down and grabs Kara’s face between her hands. Kara struggles not to flinch, because that could seriously hurt Alex. She lets her wrench her face forward so their noses are nearly touching.

“Hey, listen here, Marvin. Come on, make eye contact.” Kara has to force herself to hold her gaze. “You’re fine. A lot is happening, but you’ve been practicing and I’ve got you, okay? You hear me? Blink if you can hear me.” Kara blinks, but it’s more out of surprise than acknowledgment of Alex’s words. Alex’s ferocious protectiveness shocks her. Coming from the girl who said ten words to her this morning, it’s more jarring than all the noise.

Vaguely Kara registers that Alex is still talking, and she makes an effort to comprehend her words.

“...that’s good. We’re not going back there, you don’t have to worry. Just focus on me. That’s it.” Slowly Kara lets the words lull her out of the panic she felt. As she comes down, Alex visibly relaxes as well.

“I’m okay,” she croaks. Alex slowly lets go of her face and moves away slightly. It’s easier to look her in they eye at this distance. “I can...I’m ready to go back.” Alex snorts.

“Like hell you are. No, we’re not going back there.”

“But Eliza-”

“Will understand. Right now, you need ice cream. Any more objections?” Kara let’s Alex pull her upright, considering her last question.

“What’s ice cream?”

“Oh dear Lord how have you been on this planet for three months and _not_ tried ice cream?”

* * *

Two years after she lands on Earth, Kara has considerably greater control over her powers than when she first tried going to school. Which is good, because the Danvers have already suffered enough because of her.

Strangely, they don’t hate her, even if it is only Alex and Eliza left. Kara feels extremely guilty for her part in Jeremiah’s recruitment to the DEO and subsequent death, and since her powers were what got him there it only became easier to suppress them.

She wishes she had heeded his warnings earlier most days.

Today isn’t most days.

Today she’s sitting in diner, in a booth across from Michael Watson. Michael was apparently never taught proper manners, and his open mouthed chewing has put Kara off her own appetite, a feat that is usually impossible. If that wasn’t bad enough, whenever he opens his mouth to speak instead of chew, Kara feels vaguely insulted every time. Every. Single. Time.

Dating on Earth sucks.

She’s been looking for an escape for the last twenty minutes, but it doesn’t look like she’s going to manage one. No one she knows has entered the diner, she hasn’t received any phone calls, and she doesn’t think Michael will buy a sudden onslaught of food poisoning.

“You know, you’re pretty lucky the Danvers adopted you.” Michael suddenly changes the topic to something completely unrelated to what he was saying. Only the mention of the Danvers makes Kara pay attention to his words. “I mean, they’re not the best family- not having a strong male presence will do that to you- but I guess they’re not so bad in the charity department. Most teenagers never get adopted, and being willing to take in a teenaged _girl_? Takes a special kind of person.” It’s probably meant to be some kind of backwards compliment, but that doesn’t stop Kara’s grip from splintering the edge of the table.

“Excuse me?” She demands. She _really_ wishes she could punch him, but she doesn’t want to kill him, no matter how horrible he’s being. “What did you say about my family?”

“Just that they’re pretty messed up, but you fit in well with them. Your sister? She’s kind of a total bitch.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” There’s a commotion from two booths away as the blonde girl sitting alone in it stands up. She marches up to Kara and Michael’s table, and Kara is shocked to see that it’s actually Alex wearing a blonde wig. “It’s bad enough that you insult me, but I’m not going to sit here and listen to you verbally abuse my sister and our family.” She tears the wig off and stuffs it in her bag. “Come on Kara, I’m getting you out of here.”

A wave of relief washes over Kara as she goes to stand up. Bless Alex and her slightly stalkerish tendencies. Any other time it would annoy Kara, but right now she doesn’t care if Alex followed her from the moment Michael picked her up from their house.

Unfortunately, Michael is not as pleased with the interruption as Kara. He stands up only seconds behind Kara, anger written plain as day across his fire engine red face.

“You’re crazy! Did you follow us here? Kara’s definitely not leaving with someone as insane as you!” He says, practically foaming at the mouth.

“Excuse me, I can leave with whoever I want,” Kara scoffs. But Michael isn’t done. He ignores her words and grabs her wrist and, oh, is it _on_.

Alex beats her to the punch, though, and her knuckles connect solidly with his nose. Kara can hear it break, but Alex isn’t done. As Michael staggers back he exposes his chin to Alex’s _perfect_ uppercut, and his teeth click together so loud Kara is sure the noise was audible to human hearing. Then, as the cherry on top, Alex knees him in the groin, and Michael collapses to the floor with a pathetic moan.

“Stay away from me and my sister, you fucking piss-bag.” She practically spits on his prone form. “Ready to get out of here?” She asks Kara.

“Absolutely,” Kara says, mindful of the crowd they’ve drawn.

It’s late enough that Alex shivers in the cool autumn air when the exit the diner, and Kara instantly moves closer to her to share some of her body heat.

“That was awesome,” she says. “You were a total badass.” Normally she avoids swearing like the plague (even though she can’t catch the plague) but in this particular instance it seems appropriate.

“Yeah, well,” Alex shakes out the hand she punched Michael with. “You know I got you. If you can’t punch the scumbags, then I guess it’s up to me.” She hisses in pain, and Kara is immediately worried. She snatches Alex’s hand to pull it closer, and instantly feels horrible for the split knuckles and already forming bruises Alex is sporting.

“Even if it means you get hurt?” Alex chuckles.

“Please, I’ll just rub some dirt in this. It’ll be fine.” At this point Kara pretty much understands Earth’s expressions, and she’s pretty sure Alex isn’t being literal about rubbing dirt in her open wounds. But she still gently folds Alex’s hand in her own, protecting it from any further harm in the safest place on earth.

“Thank you.” Alex looks at her kind of strangely, but it’s a good kind of strange. A strange that she only reserved for her parents.

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

 

Alex is incredibly intelligent and Kara learned science more advanced than anything on Earth in third grade, so obviously anything they want to learn, they can. The universe seems to bend to their sheer force of wills and masterfully manipulated science.

So after three years of living on Earth Kara decides she wants to know the exact date Krypton died, Alex is determined to help her find out.

She didn’t think it would hurt this much.

Alex is completely silent as she sits on the floor next to Kara amidst dozens of papers that detail weeks of work. Kara holds one paper in a death grip, and it’s already torn to pieces in her hand. She can’t see what’s written on it through the tears in her eyes, but the date is burned into her brain forever.

“What are the odds,” she says past the lump in her throat. The question is dangerous because Alex could probably answer it, but she asks anyway. “What are the odds that it’s today?”

Alex doesn’t answer her. Instead, she draws her close, tucking Kara’s head under her chin as the tears start to fall in earnest. Instead, she says “I got you.” Over and over again. No “It’s ok” or “breathe, Kara.” Just “I got you.”

Somehow it’s all that needs to be said.

* * *

“I still can’t believe you’re just letting me _have_ this apartment!” Kara says in wonder as she gazes at the open space. Alex simply shrugs, her hands in her pockets and firmly away from her new haircut that she can’t seem to stop touching.

“I’ve got you,” she says. “I know you’ve been wanting to move to National City for years. Besides, I'm done with it. It’s a good fit for you.”

“Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouuuuuuuu.” Kara rushes over to her, grabbing her hands out of her pockets, squeezing a bit too hard if Alex’s wince is anything to go by. She’s far too excited to contain herself, however, and it’s not like she’s breaking any bones, so Alex can suck it up for a minute or two. “Not that there was ever any doubt, but you are literally the best sister ever.”

“No, the best sister ever is inheriting a shitty apartment I’ve somehow grown fond of in order to keep it in the family.”

“I promise to take really good care of it!” Kara says. Alex levels a look at her.

“No sex on the island. I’m not sure it could handle you, and replacing it would be impossible.”

“ALEX!” Kara screeches, releasing her grip and clamping her hands over her own ears instead. Alex smirks like that was exactly what she wanted and jams her hands back in her pockets.

“It’s tempting, I know.” Alex continues. Kara interrupts her with a moan.

“Please, I didn’t wake up today with the need to be scarred for life,” she says, regretting that her hearing is too good to be blocked by her hands.

“I’m done.” Kara slowly removes her hands, letting them fall to her sides when Alex doesn’t trick her instantly. “I, uh, I actually have work, so I’ll just leave you to it.” She takes out her key and sets it on the counter before heading to the door. She frowns as the lock. “I should get you a proper deadbolt.” She comments. Kara knows it’s just the perfectionist in her, so she tramps down any annoyance at her protectiveness. Kara can take care of herself, and both sisters know it, but it doesn’t stop Alex from being vigilant, even more so these days than ever before.

“That would be really nice,” she says. Alex nods once before leaving abruptly, and Kara is left with the thought that she really does have the best older sister.

* * *

 

Day three of being Supergirl could have gone better than it did. Kara did fine when it came to saving people, but she can’t shake the terrible feeling that Alex is still pissed at her.

A feeling that Alex confirms by looking her directly in the eye and saying “I’m still pissed at you.”

Honestly, it’s more devastating a blow than any she’s taken as Supergirl. Alex was the reason she decided to reveal herself, the reason she was brave enough to follow in her footsteps and fight aliens.

So if she’s moping on her couch eating ice cream at 10:30 in the morning, sue her. She has her reasons, okay? Although, it’s only making her mope harder, because ice cream reminds her of Alex, and Alex is the reason she’s moping, and really it’s just one big moping spiral.

Someone knocks on her door, and the thought of company is really putting a damper on her commitment to moping. She almost ignores them, until she hears Alex talking on the other side.

“Kara, I know in there eating ice cream instead of going to work. Yes, Winn snitched, but that’s not the point. Open the door.” Kara stays put until Alex says, “Unless of course you want me to kick it down.”

She decides she doesn’t want to replace her locks and hauls herself off the couch to answer the door. Alex pushes her way into the apartment like Kara is going to slam the door in her face any second, and Kara lets her. Alex knows she wouldn’t remain inside if Kara didn’t want her to be.

“Ok. So I realize that I might have been a little hard on you recently, so if you would hear me out I would really appreciate it,” she says without preamble. Kara closes the door and crosses her arms.

“You realize?” She asks because that does not sound like Alex at all.

“Ok fine, James might have had something to do with it. Next time you see him, thank him, because I almost broke his arm.” Kara laughs despite herself. “Anyway, I haven’t exactly been fair to you about the whole superhero thing. It’s just, for so long you’ve been trying to act normal and I’ve been trying to protect you that I guess I went a little crazy when you suddenly started catching planes and fighting aliens. And I didn’t come here to be forgiven, just to say that I’ve got you, and I’m behind you 100%.” She finishes. Kara doesn’t know what to make of all that, but somehow those words are enough to make everything okay again. Those words that started off as a gesture so small, and that have come to mean so much to both of them.

“That’s good because I really need you and I don’t know how to keep doing this without you,” she says. Alex closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath. Her head hangs back, and without opening her eyes, she holds out her arms.

“Alright, come here. Hug it out?”

“Yes please.” Kara is already pulling her close, and she’s so glad that even though this was their worst fight pretty much ever they’re still able to work it out and hug in the end.

What are sisters for?

* * *

 

This is not what sisters are for. Not the fragile, tiny, human ones. They’re not supposed to give themselves up this way, to be beaten down and captured in exchange for their superpowered kin.

Kara stares at Alex’s broken body in disbelief, and all she can think is to pray that she’s not dead. She doesn’t have time to use any higher mental functions, because the teal-colored alien is turning from Alex toward Kara.

Blood red spikes quiver down it’s spine and protrude from it’s fingertips, elbows, and knees. Kara’s pretty sure they’re poisonous, and if that wasn’t enough the creature stood over ten feet tall and looked about as strong as three Supermans. She doesn’t think the poison can affect her, because the spikes can’t pierce her skin, but when the alien tears one from it’s back and hurls it at her she avoids it anyway.

It’s funny. J’onn is shouting orders in her ear about how to take this thing down, but all Kara can think of is how Alex beat up Michael Watson all those years ago.

Faster than the alien can blink Kara flies toward it, putting all her strength behind a punch to where she thinks it’s nose is. She’s spot on because the alien reels backwards and she uppercuts it so hard it actually flies twenty feet in the air before slamming back to earth. At this point the kick to the groin is unnecessary- Alex must have done more damage to it than Kara originally thought- because the alien is _down_ and not getting up again anytime soon.

Everything starts happening even faster, if that’s even possible. The DEO containment team rushes in to deal with the alien, and there’s a medic team for Alex, but they’re being too slow and Kara can hear Alex’s heart beating so weakly now and if she doesn’t do something Alex might die. So she rushes over, and begs them to let her take them.

It’s only with Maggie’s intervienment and badge granted authority that they finally conceded, because Maggie actually knows Kara and that she’s Alex’s best chance, and Kara scoops her into her arms to fly to the hospital.

“I’ve got you, it’s ok. I promise I’ve got you, and you’re going to be okay or so help me Rao…” She can’t finish the sentence, but it’s okay because she’s landing outside the hospital and there are doctors and nurses and promises that she’s going to be okay.

Alex is ok. She looks a little worse for wear, but not nearly as bad as when she was broken and lifeless in Kara’s arms. It was too long in Kara’s opinion for them to let her in to see her, but she supposes she’s luckier than James and Winn and J’onn and Maggie, who are stuck waiting in the lobby because they’re not direct relation. Alex pisses and moans about not being able to see her girlfriend, and _why didn’t you take me to the DEO instead of the normal hospital? The normal hospital has rules I can’t break_ s.

But she’s okay, and that’s all Kara is really concerned with at the moment.

That is until Alex is discharged.

She insists she can go home to her own apartment even though she has three cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, and _they had to take out your freaking spleen so shut up Alex you’re coming to my place_.

If Kara thought hospital Alex was bad, she’s never encountered wheelchair Alex. Even though a huge part of her stubbornness in the hospital was over Maggie’s absence, and Maggie is _right there alongside her_ on the elevator ride up to Kara’s apartment and helps settle Alex into Kara’s bed, she’s still just as stubborn. If not more so, because she’s stronger now than she was. Kara resigns herself to the floor so that Maggie can have the couch, because Alex is in no condition to share a bed with anyone, despite any complaints she might have.

“Alex, for the last time. Will you let us take care of you?” Kara snaps. “I promise I got you. Quit being so stubborn for once.” Maggie sits off to the side, impressed at Kara’s backbone. She was about five minutes from caving in and ignoring all the doctor’s rules about physical activity and letting Alex wheel herself to the bathroom by herself.

The first day is the roughest, but Alex sleeps like a rock through the first night which is a huge relief because Kara’s main worry was that she would be in too much pain to sleep. She stays up the whole night, listening for labored breathing or groans of pain.

The second night she’s about to do the same when Maggie forces her to get some sleep. But Alex wakes up sobbing in terror, and not even Maggie can calm her down, so she’s forced to wake Kara.

“I got you, Alex.” The words carry a different meaning coming from Kara than Maggie, and it’s not Maggie’s fault that they don’t calm Alex the same way as when Kara says them. She decides it’s time for a midnight Chinese run and excuses herself from the apartment.

Once Alex finally calms down enough, Kara speaks up.

“Alex?”

“Hmm?”

“When you go back in the field, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

“Sounds fair.”

"I'm serious. I got you. No matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> it's 10:30 at night and im really tired so this isn't edited at all. feel free to point out any mistakes, I'd love any feedback!


End file.
